Tsumi Aeron
Tsumi Aeron (Played by' Salphirix'') is a Ring Magic user of Pheonix Song. Background Long ago, there was a Black Arts wizard by the name of Warroth Aeron. Warroth was an evil man, planning to devour the world in a bloody massacre of hell on Earth. Of course, to do this he created several rings to represent the sins plaguing humanity and another set of rings lost between the lines of history. After creating the Seven Rings of Sin, he went on to commit the taboo that came with his newly forged magic. In using each of the seven rings simultaneously he destroyed his mental state despite giving himself the full power. And, from this he went on to destroy whatever he could. His children, three brave wizards with various abilities, went after him immediately to put their corrupted father down. And that they did. Knowing that to have all the rings together at once would be a terrible idea, they split the seven up as evenly as possible. The eldest got three, the middle got two, and the youngest also obtained two. Of course, these rings caused a division between the siblings, and their father's dying words of a promise of reincarnation sent them in a flurry of panic. The youngest and middle child teamed against the eldest, accusing them of abusing the power of Superbia. All the while the eldest accused them of wanting the powers of all the rings together to help the resurrection of their father. None of these accusations could be proven, but they still led to a family division and war. Now, because of it the rings are misplaced, lost, and divided among various wizards both decedents of Warroth and not. ''Present Era'' Tsumi Aeron was born with plans to be next to take over the rings Superbia and Acedia. Her family, off-branch decedents of the eldest child of Warroth Areon, had overtime come to own the two rings through unspoken means. Her parents claimed that it was for the good of the Aeron family that they possessed them rather than the other sides simply because they could only be trusted to take care of them. Because of that, as soon as she turned four she went through training to mentally prepare her for her task as "Guardian" just as her mother and father claimed themselves to be. Days at a time Tsumi would be locked away in her room and told to meditate, gathering as much Ethernano as she possibly could and achieve an "internal balance" as her parents labeled it. She'd go without food, water, and light. And above all, she couldn't speak against it or they'd believe she's simple just not ready to bear the responsibility they do. The mental training only continued in different and various ways. Sometimes it was simple intelligence work and history on the rings and their family history, while other times it was attempts to break her mentally. Her parents did this because they wanted her to be fully ready to handle the rings even better than her own father did, but ended up creating a child who would later prove to do the opposite of what they hoped. Because of their harsh methods Tsumi grew annoyed with her parents and the burdens they were placing on her. She felt they were being unfair, unjust, and completely over their minds about the rings. She felt abused, angry, and most of all wanted a way to end the environment she was forced to live in. Finally, she got her wish. At the age of 10 she was able to use Superbia for the first time after her parents were convinced she was ready. But instead, Tsumi found herself overwhelmed with the experience. Superbia, using Tsumi's already active negative emotions, fueled herself to overcome Tsumi and murdered her parents, taking Acedia with her afterwards and fleeing. Tsumi, being subconsciously active at this time find immediate regret afterwards but was unable to return to her own self. For three and a half years she continued to use her magic for evil as Superbia. The whole time Tsumi was subconsciously active, watching the horrible things Superbia did. At first, Tsumi tried as hard as she could to return, but overtime gave in and assumed this would be how she was for the rest of her life. That was until a kind women changed that. Superbia came across Allara Phoenix, who had heard about the girl and her magic. Tsumi watched as Superbia ridiculed the old lady who continued to smile at her. This continued for a while, and she became unsure as to why Superbia wasn't trying to kill the women who spoke nothing but kind words and a flashed a welcoming smile. Suddenly, Allara opened out her hand to Superbia and spoke, "It's alright now my dear. Why don't we go home together?" Tsumi was herself again after that, moved and motivated by the women and her attempts to give her kindness she had never truly felt before or even felt she deserved. With tears in her eyes, she thanked the women and begged for Allara to let her make up for her sins. The lady explained she would help her learn to use a magic considered dark to bring light to this world. That was the day she joined Phoenix Song, looking up to Allara Phoenix as a mother and mentor. She then vowed to use her magic for good and make up for the mistakes committed by Superbia by never repeating it again. Appearance Tsumi Aeron is a young adult of average height and build, sporting auburn hair and honey colored eyes. Her hair is typically let loose but occasionally puts it up whenever she gets tired of fixing it. The length of it just pasts her shoulders while her bangs are medium length and fringe over more so on her right. Personality Tsumi, as herself, is quite an interesting character. As a kid she was filled with a hatred, which mainly grew from her parents training and the lack of real love shown. This was a major factor in her inability to return to her own self after her first transformation of Superbia. After Allara helped bring her back to her normal self she came to be a gentle and caring person to those around her. She's tried to look at the good in people, knowing that even some of the worst people can have some sort of good hiding inside--which comes from her own experience. Of course, Tsumi still tends to be distant from people from time to time, along with being extremely introverted, but its become a lot better with the help of Allara and her guild mates. On the flip side, Tsumi has an extreme case of Claustrophobia from her childhood and hates being locked in dark rooms. Occasionally, she'll also feel large amounts of regret and burden for what Superbia did. And even still, she has trouble being a real emotional support for anyone, as her own emotions are still being figured out. '''Superbia As Superbia she becomes extremely cocky and boastful. She's loud, almost obnoxious even, and acts exactly like she knows what she's doing. Which, well, she does. Superbia is also quite ignorant and tends to be less elegant than one might expect. Up until joining Phoenix Song, Superbia had harmful intentions of using her abilities for wrongdoing. But now Superbia helps "because she's the only one who can", as she puts it. Still, even with being better than before Superbia tends to expect people to be grateful that she's taking her time to help another. Acedia Acedia is almost the opposite of Superbia in a sense, being lazy and a stubborn person in the sense she doesn't want to do anything period. That being said, she hates it when people try to wake her, which can be some strange form of motivation to fight back. Other than that, she wants to sleep 9/10 times she's active and tends to fall over a lot. Magic Ring Magic: Seven Sins - The Seven Rings Of Sin were created by Warroth Aeron, a Black Arts wizard, many years ago. The rings were forged and crafted to utilize the seven sins plaguing humanity. However, to use the actual rings a person must feel extreme levels of the specific malicious emotion. Because of this there are only two possible options: You must bear the blood of Warroth (to be able to use the rings full potential), or be consumed by a single malicious emotion (that is the corresponding sin). If you have the blood of Warroth, no matter what generation, you can utilize their powers with certainty. Even if you don't possess extreme emotions connected to one of the sins, the rings, when activated, will fill you with that. By activating the ring you go though a minor variation of Take Over, but instead of physical change you go through a mental adaption. To deactivate the “Take Over” you must will yourself to do so. The second is not as reliable because without the blood connection you must be under a constant influence or the ring will not work. There are, of course, some--usually Dark Wizards--who are driven by a single sin, leading them to be able to use the rings. Greed, Envy, Wrath, and Pride are the most reasonable to be able to use going off raw emotion alone. The malicious emotion is a must to be able to even access the rings magic abilities. Without it you're unable to use the powers granted in each ring. If you possess multiple rings you should make sure you're no longer under the influence of one ring before changing to the other. To simultaneously change to a different ring while having another active will destroy the user mentally. It should also be noted that a person must have a strong mental capability to use the rings in the first place, and not only a strong mind but a clear one, especially for those with the blood of Warroth with have to be able to have a subconscious while the ring is "in control". Intense preparation beforehand is needed. Because it is also considered a Black Magic it's not something one can use whenever. After the rings were made his three children, having killed him for his corruption, divided up the rings so they wouldn't be together. The eldest got three, Superbia, Ira, and Luxuria; the middle child got two, Gula and Avaritia; and the youngest also obtained two, Invidia and Acedia. Overtime the rings have been fought over, taken, rearranged, etc. It's unclear as to where every single ring is at this moment. Currently Tsumi only owns two rings. Superbia (Pride) - Grants the user Mirror Magic. Acedia (Sloth) - Grants the user Sleep Magic. Trivia * Her face claim is Asako Natsume from Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun. * Her last name shouldn't be Aeron according to how the family tree has gone on their side, but her father changed his last name to Aeron before her birth and adopted the last name to her. * Tsumi has a love for oranges. * Because of her fear of dark rooms she has to sleep with some sort of light source. Category:Phoenix Song